


Der Dritte Weg

by Bagheera



Category: Krabat | The Satanic Mill - Otfried Preußler
Genre: Alternate Ending, Dark Magic, Deutsch | German, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Moral Ambiguity, Original Character(s), Possibly Pre-Slash, Possibly Unrequited Love, paved with good intentions, wise fool
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagheera/pseuds/Bagheera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Kantorka deutet auf Juro anstatt auf Krabat. Um sie beide zu retten, schlägt Juro dem Meister einen Handel vor: Juro wird an Krabats statt der neue Müller im Koselbruch, so dass der Meister frei ist zu gehen. Doch jetzt beginnt der Kreislauf der Mühle aufs neue - kann Juro sich, Krabat und die anderen Müllersburschen retten?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zwischen den Jahren

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! Seit über zehn Jahren habe ich keine deutsche fanfiction geschrieben. Aber es hat mich schon immer in den Fingern gejuckt eine Krabat Geschichte zu schreiben, und das könnte ich nicht auf Englisch. Deshalb ist mein Deutsch vielleicht an manchen stellen etwas rostig! 
> 
> Das ganze ist noch ein WIP, aber ich habe schon einige Kapitel geschrieben. Das Rating wird auf keinen Fall hochgehen, aber es könnte trotzdem sein, dass aus dem Juro/Krabat subtext noch text wird.

Zwischen den Jahren

Am liebsten würde er sich in einen Raben verwandeln und tot von der Stange fallen, wie ein Huhn dem der Hals umgedreht wurde, nichts als ein Häufchen Kehricht mit Federn. Aber es ist zu spät dafür. Nicht Juro wird heute Nacht sterben. Und er wird auch morgen nicht sterben, und auch nicht dann wenn sie den nächsten holen, Krabats Nachfolger, und das Spiel von vorne beginnt. Dafür spielt er es schon zu lange und zu gut. 

Welcher Teufel hat ihn geritten als er Krabat zu diesem Unfug aufgewiegelt hat? Ausgerechnet Juro hätte es besser wissen müssen. 

Mutig ist sie, Krabats Mädchen. Sie geht mit sicherem Schritt an den Gesellen vorbei, als ob sie nicht blind wär, als ob die Hand auf ihrer Schulter die ihres eigenen Vaters wär und nicht die des Meisters. Nichts an ihr zeigt, dass sie Angst hat, dass sie weiß, dass ihr Leben verwirkt ist und das von Krabat, weil der Meister ihren Plan durchkreuzt hat. 

Und das hat er, ganz gründlich. Da hilft der Ring aus Haar nicht, und nicht die vielen Stunden die Krabat und Juro geübt haben. 

Schon einmal hat Juro hier so gestanden, damals mit Janko und seinem Mädchen, als Raben auf der Stange. Da hatte das Mädchen die blanke Angst in den Augen. Sie war wie gelähmt als sie da stand, die Hand des Meisters auf den Schultern, ganz anders als jetzt die Kantorka mit ihren ruhigen, langsamen Schritten, so wie sie wohl in der Osternacht durch die Straßen von Schwarzkollm schreitet. 

Heute Nacht noch wird sie tot sein, das Haar, das im Kerzenlicht schimmert, zu Asche verbrannt, so wie Jankos Mädchen. Hatte Juro damals auch Angst? Er kann sich kaum erinnern, es ist so lange her. Doch, er muss Angst gehabt haben, nicht um das Mädchen, aber um sich selbst, denn damals hat er auch den Boten gespielt, hat Janko von der Probe erzählt. 

Auch jetzt hat Juro Angst. Nicht um sich, denn der Meister wird auch diesmal nicht denken, es sei Juro gewesen. Der Meister, das weiß Juro inzwischen, ist manchmal so blind wie das Mädchen jetzt. Er sieht nur was er sehen will. Und in Krabat, da ist Juro sich sicher, sieht der Meister sich selbst. Deshalb wird er denken, Krabat hat selbst herausgefunden, wie das Mädchen ihn freibitten kann. 

Juro wird auch diesmal nicht sterben, und nicht nächstes Jahr. Er ist sicher in der Mühle, so sicher wie nur irgendwo, so lange er den dummen Juro spielt. 

Aber Krabat wird die Nacht nicht überleben. Morgen legen sie ihn in den Sarg im Schuppen, und tragen ihn raus auf den Wüsten Plan. Einer wird ihm die Augen schließen, einer wird ihn waschen und ihm das Totenhemd anlegen, und das wird Juro sein, denn es ist jedes Jahr Juro, dem diese Arbeit zufällt. Er hat Janko gewaschen und Tonda, er hat ihnen die Totenhemden genäht, auf des Meisters Geheiß.

Die Kantorka zögert, ihr Schritt wird langsamer. Sie bleibt stehen, und nach einem kurzen Moment lächelt sie, und hebt die Hand um auf den Burschen vor sich zu deuten. 

„Der ist es,“ sagt sie. 

Der Meister wirft den Kopf in den Nacken wie ein wildes Tier und lacht, so laut, dass die Gesellen zusammenzucken. Die Kantorka rührt sich nicht, doch dann streift sie sich die Augenbinde vom Kopf und der Meister hindert sie nicht daran. 

Sie schaut Juro an, und sagt nichts. Kein Schrei, kein Wimmern. In ihren großen, dunklen Augen ist kein Schimmer von Angst, nur Überraschung und Verwirrung. Sie war sich sicher, dass er der richtige ist. 

Aber neben ihm, dort wo Krabat steht, da macht einer ein Geräusch wie ein junger Hund, der ertränkt wird. 

Da löst sich etwas in Juro, etwas das ihn aufgestaut hat wie das Wasser im Mühlgraben, seit der Zeit, da er zuerst gewusst hat, wie es sich mit der Mühle wirklich verhält. 

Er tut einen Schritt nach vorne, aus der Reihe heraus. Den dummen Juro lässt her hinter sich stehen. 

„Meister,“ sagt er mit gefasster Stimme. „Genug davon. Hier ist einer der ausgelernt hat.“

Die Kantorka blinzelt, und plötzlich lächelt sie, ganz sanft, wie der erste Hauch von Frühling der durch den Winter fährt. 

„Was?“ blafft der Meister. „Was hast du gesagt?“

Das Stottern und Stammeln auf Juros Stimme ist fort. So hat er noch nie mit dem Meister gesprochen, mit irgendwem auf der Mühle außer Janko und Tonda und Krabat. „Ich habe ausgelernt. Nimm mich an Krabats statt.“

„Du?“ Wieder lacht der Meister. „Du willst für Krabat sterben?“

„Ich will nicht,“ sagt Juro, denn jetzt muss er nicht mehr kuschen, jetzt ist es gleich. „Aber wenn es sein müsste, dann schon.“

„Es geht um zwei Leben hier,“ sagt der Meister. „Seines und ihres. Dein Leben ist nur ein einziges.“

Einer wie Krabat, oder einer wie der Meister, der würde jetzt vielleicht Ja sagen, vor lauter Mut und Dummheit. Aber Juro ist nicht so wie die beiden. Juro war niemals mutig, aber immer schon schlau. 

„Aber der Gevatter erwartet nur ein Leben heut Nacht, oder nicht? Ihm wird es gleich sein, wer. Aber dir nicht. Ganz gleich ob du Krabat und das Mädchen tötest oder mich, du bist immer noch der Müller vom Koselbruch und musst hier bleiben, Jahr auf Jahr.“

Nun starrt der Meister ihn an, mit wütendem, ungläubigem Blick. Erst langsam beginnt er zu verstehen, wie lange Juro ihn getäuscht hat. 

„Aber es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit,“ sagt Juro ruhig. „Du kannst einen anderen bestimmen, der dein Nachfolger sein soll, wenn es einen gibt, der das will, und der das Zeug dazu hat.“

„Er hat nicht das Zeug dazu. Das hat er heute gezeigt.“ In der Stimmte des Meisters offenbart sich seine Wut über Krabat. Krabat hat ihn enttäuscht, hat alle seine Pläne zunichte gemacht – aber da ist noch etwas anderes, was ihn wütend macht. Krabat ist ein besserer Mensch als er. Einer der lieber Kopf und Kragen riskiert als andere darum zu bringen. Einer der nicht seinen besten Freund umgebracht hätte. 

Aber Juro? Juro ist ganz sicher nicht viel besser als der Meister. „Nicht Krabat,“ sagt er. 

„Du?“ Noch lässt der Meister sich nicht anmerken, was er davon hält, nichts außer einem leichten Anflug von Spott. „Du willst Müller im Koselbruch sein? Dann zeig was du kannst!“

Das ist der leichte Teil. Juro dreht sich um. Sein Blick geht zu Krabat, obwohl er die anderen nicht anschauen will, doch Krabat sieht ihn nicht; er ist aschgrau, wie einer der seinen eigenen Sarg gezimmert hat. Nicht einmal die Kantorka sieht er an. 

Die Kantorka wirkt fast genauso verloren, doch ein bisschen Leben ist noch in ihr, als Juro ihr die hellen Haare von der Stirn streicht und murmelt, „Warum hast du auf mich gezeigt?“

„Ich hatte ein Gefühl als ob du Angst hättest, nicht um dich, sondern um mich. Ich dachte, das kann nur Krabat sein.“

Juro nickt. Nicht um sie hatte er Angst, sondern um Krabat, doch was macht das schon? Er zeichnet ihr auf die Stirn, mit den bloßen Fingern, Zeichen, die außer ihm wohl nur der Meister kennt. „Lass gut sein.“ Er küsst ihr auf die Stirn. „Vergiss ihn jetzt. Geh nach Hause. Du hast nie einen Burschen namens Krabat gekannt und warst nie auf der Mühle im Koselbruch.“

Ihr Blick wird fremd; das, was sie so sicher hat gehen lassen taumelt und strauchelt in ihr. Sie fasst ihren Mantel, ihr Blick huscht über die Gesellen und haftet nicht einmal an Krabat, sie kennt ihn nicht. Dann eilt sie davon. 

Der Meister sieht ein wenig überrascht aus, aber noch nicht überzeugt. Doch Juro ist nicht fertig. Er geht zum Tisch des Meisters, und schlägt den Koraktor auf. Er nimmt das Blatt heraus, das lose darin liegt, und mit einem kurzen Strich seiner Finger über das Papier löscht er auch hier Krabats Namen. Er hält es nah ans Gesicht, und haucht darauf wie auf die Stirn der Kantorka. Einen Moment geschieht nichts, doch dann erscheint sein Name in blutroter Schrift: JURO.

„Es sieht so aus als hätten wir die Zustimmung des Gevatters,“ sagt Juro. Er hält dem Meister die Hand hin.

Doch der Meister schlägt noch nicht ein. „Erst bestimm einen, der sterben soll.“

Die Gesellen stehen noch immer in einer Reihe, Elf und eine Lücke, da wo Juro gestanden ist. Sie starren ihn an mit Angst und Unglauben auf ihren Gesichtern, können es immer noch nicht fassen was da geschieht. 

Krabat, der nichts gesagt hat die ganze Zeit, nicht einmal als die Kantorka davon gelaufen ist ohne ihn zu kennen, öffnet den Mund. „Nein,“ sagt er, nur ein Flüstern, aber Juro versteht ihn.

Tu es nicht, soll das heißen. Oder, lass mich sterben. 

„Nimm ihn,“ raunt der Meister Juro ins Ohr, „wenn du schlau bist. Einer wie er wird dir nur Ärger machen.“

Juro schaut sie weiter an. Lyschko sieht wie einer aus, der am liebsten davon rennen würde. Hanzo runzelt die Stirn. Der kleine Lobosch wimmert ein wenig. Und Merten, mit seinem schiefen Hals, nickt Juro zu. 

Nächstes Jahr, denkt sich Juro, wird es nicht so einfach sein. 

„Merten,“ sagt Juro. 

Der Meister schlägt ein.


	2. Wachend und Schlafend

1 Wachend und Schlafend

 

_„Krabat,“ ruft jemand, und Krabat will sich umschauen, aber er kann es nicht. Etwas liegt auf ihm, so schwer wie ein Mühlstein, so still wie ein Grab. Es ist dunkel, er kann nicht sehen wer ihn da ruft, aber die Stimme kennt er, es ist der Meister, nein, die Kantorka, mit ihrer Glockenstimme… oder ist es doch Juro, der ihn da ruft?_

_Krabat will der Stimme folgen, aber jemand zerrt ihn fort, jemand sagt, „Genug jetzt, geht rauf, legt euch hin.“_

_„Aber was ist mit Merten,“ fragt einer. Es ist nicht Krabat, denn Krabat hat es die Stimme verschlagen, er ist stumm wie ein Grab. Es ist der Mohrenkönig, der kleine Lobosch, der immer wieder fragt, „Aber was wird denn jetzt, was machen sie da unten?“_

_Jemand deckt Krabat zu, jemand sagt, „Morgen ist es vorbei.“_

_Es ist dunkel, aber Krabat ist nicht allein, da ist Michal, der sagt, „Die Toten sind tot,“ und Tonda, mit seinem eisgrauen Haar, und Worschula, die ins Wasser gegangen ist, und ein dutzend andere auf dem Wüsten Plan…_

*

Es war dunkel auf dem Dachboden als Krabat auf seiner Pritsche erwachte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern zu Bett gegangen zu sein.

„Krabat,“ rief der kleine Lobosch, der ihn immer noch schüttelte, „Krabat, wach auf. Es ist schon Abend, irgendwann musst du doch was essen.“

Krabat fasste ihn am Handgelenk und schob ihn von sich. Am liebsten hätte er die Augen wieder zu gemacht und sich schlafend gestellt, aber im Kerzenschein konnte er sehen, dass Lobosch sich ängstigte. Ihm zu Liebe, und weil er zu benommen war um irgendetwas anderes zu tun als das was man ihm sagte, zog Krabat sich an. Alle Betten waren leer, doch die Mühle war still. Es war als wären sie nie aus der schwarzen Kammer gegangen.

Er ging die steile Treppe hinunter, der kleine Lobosch voran, und fand die anderen Gesellen an den Tischen beim Abendessen. Acht saßen da nur: Hanzo, Petar, Staschko, Andrusch, Kito, Kubo und der dürre Witko, und Lyschko, der schon wieder so verstohlen drein blickte wie eh und je. Mit Lobosch und Krabat waren sie zehn: zwei weniger als sonst.

Und da kam auch schon Juro aus der Küche und einen Krug Wasser und einen Krug Wein auf dem Arm, und stellte sie auf den Tisch zwischen die Schüsseln wie immer. Für einen Moment kam es Krabat gar nicht seltsam vor, doch dann sah er die anderen, wie sie Juro anstarrten und es fiel ihm wieder ein.

Schließlich brach Hanzo die Stille, wahrscheinlich weil er der Altgesell war. „Seit wann bedient in dieser Mühle der Meister die Gesellen?“

Ein paar hielten da wohl am Tisch den Atem an, doch Juro zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Einer muss es ja machen, und von euch hat noch keiner je die Küche betreten außer um einen Zipfel Wurst zu stehlen. Ihr brennt mir die Mühle ab bevor ihr einen Topf Suppe zustande bringt.“

Doch er setzte sich nicht an den Tisch, sondern ging zurück in die Küche, obwohl zwei Plätze noch frei waren.

„Merten ist tot,“ flüsterte Lobosch Krabat über den Tisch hinweg zu, kaum war Juro wieder fort. „Sie haben ihn in der Küche auf ein Brett gelegt.“

Ich weiß, wollte Krabat sagen, aber kein Ton kam heraus. Petar, der neben ihm saß, brummte, „Er wollte es so.“

Krabat drehte den Kopf und schaute zur Küche und fragte sich, ob sie Merten schon begraben hatten, oder ob er jetzt immer noch bei Juro da drin lag.

„Der Meister ist fort,“ sagte Lobosch zu Krabat, und vergaß diesmal zu flüstern.

Hanzo sagte, so laut, dass es alle hören konnten, „Ohne Meister keine Mühle. Ihr habt alle gesehen, wie sie sich die Hand gegeben haben.“

Lyschko warf einen schiefen Blick zur Küche. „Aber der?“

Kubo, der sonst kaum mehr sagte als der Ochse im Stall, antwortete ihm, „Der hat länger und mehr gelernt als sonst einer auf der Mühle.“

Danach wollte keiner mehr etwas sagen, nicht einmal der kleine Lobosch.

*

Am Tag nach Neujahr trugen sie Merten zum Wüsten Plan und begruben ihn – nicht in dem Grab, das Krabat ausgehoben hatte, sondern in einem zweiten, direkt neben Michals Grab, das keiner von den Gesellen gegraben haben wollte. Als sie zurück in den Koselbruch kamen, stand eine Schüssel dampfender Eintopf auf dem Tisch. Krabat war der letzte, und als er noch an der Treppe zögerte, unsicher ob er hungrig war oder sich wieder nach oben schlafen legen sollte, ging die Tür zur schwarzen Kammer auf und für einen Moment dachte Krabat, der Meister sei zurück. Aber es war nur das Kerzenlicht, das Juros Schatten länger und breiter machte.

„Krabat,“ sagte Juro. Seine Stimme schien gutmütig wie eh und je, aber Krabat erinnerte sich noch gut an die vielen Abende, an denen sie in der Küche Kerzen gerückt hatten, und er wusste wie es klang, wenn Juro einen Befehl gab.

Er ging zur Kammer ohne sich selbst dazu entschieden zu haben. Die Tür schloss sich hinter Krabat, und sie waren allein in der Kammer, so wie wenn der Meister Krabat zu sich gerufen hatte. Es sah alles aus wie immer, nur der Totenschädel, auf dem die Kerze sonst gestanden hatte, fehlte und jemand hatte stattdessen einen einfachen Teller als Untersatz für das rote Wachs hingestellt.

„Er hat ihn mitgenommen,“ sagte Juro, obwohl Krabat keine Frage gestellt hatte und auch jetzt nichts sagte. „Vielleicht war‘s ein alter Freund.“

Juro ging hinter den Tisch, aber er setzte sich nicht auf den breiten, bequemen Stuhl des Meisters, sondern stand nur da, mit einer Hand auf der Lehne. Er sah müde aus, aber nicht wie einer, der den ganzen Tag ehrlich geschuftet hatte. Unwillkürlich musste Krabat daran denken, wie der Meister stets ausgesehen hatte wenn das Jahr zu Ende ging: um Jahre gealtert, die Haut fahl und die Haare brüchig und grau. Erst wenn die Mühle wieder mahlte und die Gesellen wieder vollzählig waren schien er wieder lebendig zu werden.

„Erinnerst du dich an den Pferdehandel?“ fragte Juro plötzlich.

Krabat erinnerte sich, doch in seine Erinnerungen mischten sich Fetzen der Alpträume, die ihm der Meister geschickt hatte. Nur an eines erinnerte er sich klar und deutlich – das kühle, brennende Gefühl als Juro die Salbe auf die Striemen an seinem Rücken verrieben hatte. Das war nicht im Traum geschehen.

„Es war feige von mir, dich drum zu bitten, dass wir die Plätze tauschen, obwohl ich mich jederzeit in einen Gaul und wieder zurück hätte verwandeln können. Es wär dein gutes Recht gewesen mich zu verprügeln wie der Meister es dir aufgetragen hat, mehr als du denkst. Ich wusste, dass er dich bestrafen wird, wenn du nicht gehorchst.“

Juro hob ein Stück Reisig vom Boden auf, das wohl aus dem Besen gefallen war, und als er es auf den Tisch legte, da war es eine Reitpeitsche, genau wie die, die der Meister Krabat gegeben hatte.

„Als du damals zerschunden und blutig zurück kamst, da dachte ich nicht im Leben, dass du so blöd wärst, dich gleich nochmal dem Meister zu widersetzen. Was hätte es schon gemacht wenn du mir‘s heimgezahlt hättest? Aber du bist nicht wie die anderen, Krabat. Wenn er schlau gewesen wär, dann hätte er da schon gewusst, dass du für ihn gefährlicher als jeder andere auf der Mühle bist. Ich hab‘s gewusst, denn an dem Tag, da hatte ich auf einmal mehr Angst um dich als ich jemals um Tonda oder Janko hatte – und die beiden hab ich den Tod geschickt.“

Juro lächelte traurig, und hielt Krabat die Peitsche hin. „Aber trotzdem werd ich das Gefühl nicht los, als ob ich dir schlimmer mitgespielt hätte als den beiden.“

Die Toten sind tot, musste Krabat auf einmal denken. Aber ich bin wie Merten, nachdem er sich erhängen wollte. Juro nickte und drückte ihm die Peitsche in die Hand, schloss Krabats Finger darum. „Wenn du willst, kannst du‘s nachholen.“

Krabat hatte seit zwei Tagen keinen Ton gesagt. Seine Stimme war wie ein heiseres Krächzen, und er brachte nur ein einziges Wort heraus. „Warum?“

Ein anderer hätte wohl nicht verstanden, aber Juro wusste sofort was Krabat meinte. Krabat hatte ihn oft so tun sehen, als ob er sich für seine Dummheit schäme, aber jetzt sah er so aus als könne er Krabat wirklich kaum in die Augen blicken.

„Janko und Tonda waren fast so etwas wie meine Freunde. Ich hätte mich auch an ihrer statt melden können, aber beides Mal dacht‘ ich mir, allen ist besser gedient wenn ich warte, bis ich einen anderen finde, der den Meister besiegt. Aber wenn er dich getötet hätte, wär ich wie Tonda gewesen, nachdem sein Mädchen gestorben ist,“ sagte Juro leise. „Lieber wollt ich sterben oder selbst der Meister sein als dich begraben.“

Und plötzlich ist es wieder der letzte Sommer, und Krabat ist der Meister im Traum, und zielt auf den Adler des Sultans, auf Jirko, auf Juro, und er weiß, wenn er nicht schießt ist sein eigenes Leben verwirkt. „So schieß er doch,“ ruft es neben ihm im Traum, „so schieß er doch!“ aber er kann nicht abdrücken. Er schüttelt den Kopf, und es ist als ob er aus einem Traum erwacht, den er seit zwei Tagen träumt.

Er lebt. Die Kantorka lebt. Der Meister ist fort, und sie haben Merten begraben, und die Mühle im Koselbruch… sie muss wieder mahlen. Alles andere war nur ein Traum.

Krabat schnippte mit den Fingern, und aus der Peitsche wurde wieder ein Stück Reisig. „Was getan ist, ist getan,“ sagte er.

Für einen Moment sah Juro ihn groß an, fast wie wenn er den dummen Juro spielte. Dann blickte er weg und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich geh einen Krug Wein holen,“ murmelte er und verschwand.

Als er wieder kam hatte Juro nicht nur einen Krug von dem besten Wein den es auf der Mühle gab, sondern auch zwei Becher und einen Hocker dabei. Krabat setzte sich, und sah Juro zu wie er für beide einschenkte.

„Irgendwann werd ich wohl einem anderen die Küche überlassen müssen,“ meinte Juro. „Lobosch vielleicht, was denkst du?“

Krabat konnte sich den kleinen Lobosch schon in der Küche vorstellen. Jeden Tag würden sie Kuchen essen. Fast musste er lächeln, aber der Gedanke daran wie sie den Kuchen bezahlen würden verdarb es ihm wieder.

„Es muss so weitergehen wie bisher, nicht wahr? Der gleiche Vertrag mit dem Herrn Gevatter.“

Juro setzte seinen Becher ab und nickte. „Nicht alles, was der Meister so gehandhabt hat, muss sein. Aber wenn bis morgen nicht wieder Zwölf auf der Mühle sind, dann holt der Gevatter uns alle. So hab ich’s unterschrieben, ich Rindvieh.“

„Und am Ende des Jahres…“

Wieder nickte Juro.

Um das Geheimnis der Mühle zu wissen war bedrückend genug gewesen. Oft hatte Krabat sich schlecht gefühlt, und noch öfter hatte er Angst gehabt. Aber jetzt war es anders, jetzt war es als wäre er auf der anderen Seite, als verriete er die anderen, nur weil er hier mit Juro saß, als wäre mitschuldig – als wäre er Lyschko, und Juro der Meister.

„Kannst du mich vergessen machen?“ fragte Krabat plötzlich. „So wie die Kantorka?“

Wieder wich Juro seinem Blick aus. „Ich glaube, ich kann dich zu gar nichts zwingen, was du nicht willst, Krabat. Schließlich habe ich dir doch ein Jahr lang beigebracht, dich meinem Willen zu widersetzen.“

Krabat griff nach seinem Becher und leerte ihn. Der Wein war ihm sauer, und selbst das wärmende Gefühl im Bauch nur ein schwacher Trost. Er fühlte sich wie einer, der aus sich heraus gegangen war und nicht rechtzeitig vor Morgengrauen in wieder in seinen Körper zurückgefunden hatte. Vielleicht ging es allen so, nach ein paar Jahren auf der Mühle im Koselbruch.

„Es tut mir Leid,“ sagte Juro, und griff nach dem Koraktor. „Ich bin wie ich bin, Krabat. Wenn es etwas zu tun gibt, dann grübel ich nicht lang nach. Wenn du nicht helfen willst, versteh ich das.“

Krabat wollte nicht helfen, aber er konnte auch nicht einfach aufstehen und gehen, oder Juro anschreien, so wie er den Meister angeschrien hatte, als der ihm angeboten hatte, die Mühle zu übernehmen. Nichts war so gekommen, wie sie es geplant hatten, aber sie waren immer noch Freunde. „Weißt du wie es geht?“ fragte er schließlich. „Einen im Traum her rufen?“

„Ich denke schon,“ nickte Juro. „Schwer ist es nicht, wenn man den richtigen findet…“


	3. Jetzt mahlt sie wieder

In der schwarzen Kammer schien die Nacht ewig zu dauern. Es gab kein Fenster, durch das Licht dringen konnte, so dass Krabat nicht sagen konnte ob der Mond schon untergegangen war oder der Morgen schon graute. Juro saß ihm gegenüber am Tisch, zusammengesunken und stocksteif, wie eine Frostleiche. Krabat hatte nichts zu tun als ab und zu die Kerze zu stutzen. Zwischen ihnen lag der Koraktor. Ein oder zweimal hätte Krabat beinahe nach dem großen Buch gegriffen, aber jedesmal zog er seine Hand wieder zurück. Es war dem Meister vorbehalten darin zu lesen, und auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass Juro etwas dagegen hatte, so schien es ihm doch nicht recht, es ohne seine Erlaubnis zu tun. Und dann, sagte sich Krabat auch, war es doch sehr lange her, dass er Lesen und Schreiben gelernt hatte, und es war auch nie weit damit her gewesen. 

So vertrieb er sich stattdessen die Zeit damit, Juro zu betrachten. Es war sonderbar – sie hatten im letzten Jahr so viele Nächte gemeinsam damit verbracht die Kerze zwischen sich auf dem Tisch zu verrücken und Krabats Willen zu üben, dass Krabat jeden Zug in Juros Gesicht im Traum hätte nachzeichnen können. Aber gleichzeitig hätte er, wenn jemand ihn gefragt hätte wie Juro aussähe, kaum mehr als mit den Achseln zucken könnten. Juro war nicht nur hervorragend darin, sich dumm zu stellen, er war auch mit einem Allerweltsgesicht gesegnet. Seine Haare hatten einen unbestimmten Ton zwischen aschblond und braun, und seine Augen waren grau wie das Wasser in einem schattigen Brunnen. Krabat hätte nicht einmal genau sagen können, wie alt Juro denn nun war – älter als Krabat, das ganz bestimmt, aber wie war das eigentlich auf der Mühle? Krabat selbst war um Jahre gealtert seit er mit vierzehn gekommen war, aber die anderen Burschen schienen immer gleich auszusehen. 

Juro war lange vor Krabat auf der Mühle gewesen. Was hatte Kubo gesagt? Der hat länger gelernt als sonst einer auf der Mühle. War Juro also älter als Tonda gewesen war, älter als Hanzo, der Altgesell? Dann konnte er gut und gerne zehn oder fünfzehn Jahre älter als Krabat sein. Das schien Krabat merkwürdig, denn Tonda war ihm immer wie ein großer Bruder gewesen, fast schon ein Vater. Bei Juro war das ganz und gar nicht der Fall – er erinnerte sich noch, damals im ersten Jahr auf der Mühle schon, da hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, er müsse Juro vor den anderen Burschen in Schutz nehmen, wenn sie sich über ihn lustig machten. 

So kann man sich täuschen, dachte Krabat. Juro mochte nicht groß und stark sein, und immer freundlich lächeln, und seine Stimme war sanft wie die eines Mädchens, aber etwas an ihm war scharf wie ein frisch geschliffenes Messer. 

Fast nickte Krabat ein bei seinen Betrachtungen, da knarzte es draußen auf der Diele und er fuhr hoch aus seinem Stuhl. Auch Juro blinzelte. Einen Moment später ging die Türklinke nach unten und nicht eine, sondern gleich zwei Gestalten traten ein.

Da erst fiel Krabat ein, dass dieses Jahr ja nicht nur ein Geselle, sondern zwei fehlten um das Dutzend voll zu machen: Merten und Juro. 

Als erstes trat einer ein, der sogar noch kleiner und schmächtiger war als Lobosch vor einem Jahr. Das Bürschchen war noch dazu in bunte Lumpen gehüllt, und braun wie eine Nuss – unweigerlich musste Krabat an einen Kobold denken. Aber es war ein Junge, fast noch ein Kind, kaum älter als zehn. Hinter ihm trat dafür ein Kerl ein, der gut und gerne so alt sein mochte wie Krabat, lang und ausgezehrt, aber breit in den Schultern, mit zottigen blonden Haaren. 

Das Kind blickte erst Krabat, dann Juro mit flinken, wachen Augen an. „Ich bin Korla, der da ist Mattis,“ sagte der Junge mit heller Stimme – es sprach hochdeutsch, nicht wendisch. Der Große nickte nur grimmig dazu. 

„Hier gibt es Arbeit für uns?“ fragte Korla.

„Ja,“ sagte Juro. „Ich bin der Müller und ich suche zwei Lehrjungen.“

Eine andere Mühle, dachte Krabat, hätte die beiden nicht genommen. Der eine war zu jung, der andre zu alt für einen ordentlichen Lehrjungen, und noch dazu sahen sie beide aus wie Diebsgesellen und Lumpenpack. Krabat musste daran denken wie er einst da gestanden hatte, hungrig, mit einem Strohkranz als Krone auf dem Kopf, und wollte ihnen zurufen – lauft, solang ihr noch könnt, etwas Bessres findet ihr überall. 

Aber die Lippen waren ihm wie zugekleistert.

„Ihr könnt hier lernen,“ sagte Juro. „Das Müllershandwerk und die schwarze Kunst. Dafür sollt ihr immer gut essen, und es wird euch auch sonst an nichts mangeln.“

Überrascht blickte Krabat ihn an. Hatte Juro wirklich gesagt: die schwarze Kunst? Durfte er das, so offen und ehrlich? Aber die zwei rannten nicht schreiend davon oder fluchten, sondern nickten nur. „In Ordnung,“ sagte Korla gleich. 

„Und du?“ fragte Juro den anderen. 

Der brummte etwas was wohl ein ‚Ja‘ sein sollte. 

„Dann schlagt ein.“

Das taten sie. Im gleichen Moment, Krabat erwartete es schon, ächzte und rumpelte es in der Mühle, und sie fing wieder zu mahlen an. Er hörte die anderen die Treppe herunter poltern und in die Mühlgänge rennen. Wie von selbst stand Krabat auf. 

„Ich geh‘ die Schleuse öffnen,“ sagte er, und lies Juro mit den beiden neuen Lehrlingen allein.

*

Es tat gut, das Wasser im Morgengrauen aufs Mühlrad spritzen zu sehen und das Korn hinauf zu schleppen. Die Arbeit ging Krabat so leicht von den Händen wie am Ostermorgen, nachdem sich alle den Drudenfuß von der Stirn geschwitzt hatten. Er musste nicht darüber nachdenken, es war als wäre er eine Jahrmarktsfigur auf einem Karussell, die von selbst ihre Kreise zog. Auch die anderen schufteten ohne zu murren, ja sie lachten sogar ab und zu, als würden sie sich am liebsten um den Hals fallen. 

Und alles nur, dachte Krabat, weil die Mühle wieder mahlt.

Es war schon lange hell draußen, als sie auf den Dachboden stiegen. Krabat legte sich gleich auf seinen Strohsack, aber die anderen scharten sich um Mertens Pritsche um Mattis zu begutachten. Seine Beine waren so lang, dass ihm die bloßen Füße über den Rand hinaus hingen. Andrusch wollte sich wohl einen Spaß machen, und kippte ihm einen Krug Wasser über die Zehen, da schnellte der Schlafende hoch wie von einer Wespe gestochen und hielt ihm ein Messer an die Kehle. 

Die Gesellen wichen zurück; Lyschko fluchte, Hanzo und Staschko schnippten schon beinahe mit den Fingern um den Neuen festzumachen, da sagte eine kleine Stimme vom anderen Ende des Raums: „Mattis, es sind nur die Müllersgesellen.“

Als sie herumschauten, fanden die Burschen auf Juros alter Pritsche Korla. Im Hellen sah Krabat, dass der Junge tatsächlich fast so braun war wie ein Mohr, und das ganze ohne Ruß im Gesicht. 

Mattis lies langsam das Messer sinken, und Andrusch wand sich mit einem wütenden Fluch aus seinem Griff. 

„Ein Messerstecher und ein Zigeuner,“ knurrte Kito. „Na das kann ja heiter werden.“

„Ich bin Korla,“ sagte der Kleine ohne ihn zu beachten, „und das ist Mattis. Ihr braucht euch nicht wegen dem Messer zu fürchten, er meint es nicht so. Er war Soldat.“

„Im Krieg?“ fragte Staschko mit hochgezogenen Brauen. „Gegen die Schweden?“

Der lange Mattis nickte und steckte sein Messer wieder weg. Hanzo nickte ihm zu. „Bist wohl den Werbern auf den Leim gegangen, was? Na hier bist du sicher, zumindest vor Kurfürsten und Königen.“

*

Man legte sich Schlafen, und als sie am späten Nachmittag aus ihren Betten krochen, verschlangen die beiden Neuen alles was man ihnen vorsetzte so gierig wie Wölfe. Juro lies sich nirgends blicken, und die meisten der Burschen schien das nicht zu scheren, denn jetzt wo die Mühle wieder mahlte, wussten alle was getan werden musste. Nur Krabat überlegte, ob er an der Kammer anklopfen sollte, doch bevor es dazu kam, ging die Tür auf, und Juro rief Lobosch zu sich. 

Loboschs Augen weiteten sich mit Schrecken, doch hinter seinem Rücken sahen die anderen sich an und zogen die Brauen hoch. Ach ja, dachte Krabat, das fehlt ja auch noch. „Ihr nicht,“ sagte Hanzo zu den beiden Neuen. „Geht rauf und legt euch Schlafen.“

Krabat schob Lobosch vor sich in die Kammer und die anderen folgten. Der Meister hatte das Freisprechen immer im Dreispitz gemacht, fein angezogen mit seinem schwarzen Mantel, doch Juro trug weder Dreispitz noch Mantel, nur seinen üblichen Kittel – ein wenig sauberer vielleicht als sonst, aber das war auch alles. Er wirkte auch nicht besonders Ehrfurcht gebietend, aber Lobosch starrte trotzdem das Beil auf dem Tisch an als ginge es zum Henker. 

„Ist ein Lehrjunge unter euch?“ fragte Juro als sie alle versammelt waren, und nicht zum ersten Mal fiel Krabat auf, wie ruhig und eindringlich seine Stimme war, wenn er sich nicht verstellte. 

„Ja, ich,“ sagte Lobosch mit kleiner Stimme. „Aber Juro, ich meine, Herr Meister, ich schwöre, ich habe nichts unrechtes getan –!“

„Dein Name?“ fragte Juro, nicht so barsch wie der Meister, sondern in freundlichem Tonfall. Lobosch antwortete ihm, und Krabat und Hanzo bürgten für ihn, so wie sie es bei Witko getan hatten. Von da ab ging alles ganz einfach und zünftig, und Lobosch nahm es ihnen auch nicht übel als sie ihn durchwalkten und mahlten, sondern schrie und kicherte nur immer wieder weil er so kitzlig war. 

„Na, da soll mich doch einer,“ brummte Hanzo danach zu Krabat, als sie in die Stube gingen um zu feiern. „Aus dem wird noch was.“ 

„Aus Lobosch?“ fragte Krabat. 

Hanzo lachte. „Nein, aus unserm Meister.“

Sie hatten alle schon mindestens einen Krug Bier getrunken, als Juro hereinkam. Es war nicht üblich, dass der Meister bei dieser Feier beiwohnte, und erst mal verstummten sie alle, doch er winkte nur mit einem müden Lächeln ab – „Tut so als wär ich nicht da, wenn‘s euch stört,“ sagte er, und setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch, neben Krabat und Lobosch.

„Ich hab‘s schon zu Krabat gesagt,“ meinte er, als das Gelächter und der Lärm wieder losgingen. „Einer muss die Küche und den Stall machen, jetzt wo ich nicht mehr die Zeit dazu habe, und wenn du willst, dann kannst du es machen.“

„Was, ich?“ staunte Lobosch. 

Juro und Krabat blickten sich an, und für einen Moment musste Krabat lachen, und auch Juro grinste. „Ja, du,“ sagte er. „Ich versteh wenn du nicht willst, es ist ja keine rechte Arbeit für einen Kerl, aber es gibt eben keine Magd bei uns auf der Mühle…“

„Natürlich will ich!“ rief Lobosch.

Juro klopfte ihm wohlwollend auf die Schulter. „Morgen zeig ich dir wie alles geht.“

Lobosch jauchzte, und begann gleich jedem, der es hören wollte, von den Sachen zu erzählen die er kochen würde wenn er es erst könnte. Hanzo hat recht, dachte Krabat, als er Juro von der Seite anblickte. Er macht sich erstaunlich gut als Meister. Juro schien zu merken, dass Krabat ihn ansah, denn er drehte sich um und erwiderte den Blick. 

„Nach Mühlenordnung und Zunftgebrauch,“ sagte er so leise, dass nur Krabat es hören konnte. „Das ist der einfache Teil. Weitermachen als wäre nichts, das haben wir im Koselbruch schon immer gut gekonnt.“

*

Und so war es auch. Am nächsten morgen schickte Hanzo Korla und Mattis los, um die Mehlkammer auszufegen, und die beiden taten sich zu zweit genauso schwer wie jeder zuvor allein. Als Krabat gegen Mittag hin ging, fand er den kleinen Korla in einer ihm fremden Sprache fluchend, und Mattis noch immer grimmig den Besen schwingen, obwohl beide beinahe blind vor Staub waren.

„Lasst gut sein,“ sagte Krabat zu den beiden, und schnippte mit den Fingern. Mattis starrte mit offenem Mund als der Mehlstaub hinaus zischte und verschwand, aber Korla nickte.

„Also stimmt es doch, was der Meister gesagt hat.“

Krabat starrte ihn an, doch dann erinnerte er sich, das Korla Juro meinte. 

„Dass die Mühle eine Schwarze Schule ist,“ fuhr Korla unbekümmert fort. 

„So?“ sagte Krabat. „Was hat er sonst noch gesagt?“

„Dass es sein kann, dass wir für die Geheimen Künste mit unserem Leben bezahlen,“ antwortete Korla mit einem Schulterzucken. „Und dass wir uns an dich halten sollen, wenn wir jemanden brauchen, dem wir vertrauen können.“

Beinahe hätte Krabat nichts daran gefunden, denn natürlich würde er den Lehrlingen helfen wo er nur konnte, so wie Tonda und Michal vor ihm. Aber im Grunde genommen war ihm klar, was für ein leeres Versprechen das nur sein konnte. Gut, im Gegensatz zu Tonda und Michal hatte Krabat das letzte Jahr überlebt. Aber den Kampf mit dem Meister hatte er trotzdem verloren, und jetzt, wo die Kantorka ihn vergessen hatte, gab es für ihn kein Entkommen mehr. Und am Ende des Jahres musste Juro einen weiteren Gesellen als Pfand für den Herrn Gevatter auswählen. Vielleicht hatte Merten tatsächlich sterben wollen, aber würde es noch einmal so einen Freiwilligen geben? 

Wenn nicht in diesem Jahr, dann im nächsten, oder übernächsten, oder in zehn Jahren, aber irgendwann musste das Los auf einen der beiden Jungen fallen. Und dann würde Krabat machtlos sein. Ohne die Kantorka gab es nichts was er tun konnte. 

Oder doch? Er musste an den Pumphutt denken, an das Duell, das er mit dem Meister ausgefochten und gewonnen hatte. Nur, dass Krabat nicht der Pumphutt war, und Juro ein dutzend Mal schlauer als der Meister. Und wenn es dazu käme, dann würde es nicht so ein Duell wie zwischen dem Meister und dem Pumphutt sein. Dann ginge es um Leben und Tod, und da musste Krabat wieder an die Sommernacht denken, als Juro den Jirko gespielt hatte, und Krabat nicht auf den Adler des Sultans schießen konnte, nicht einmal im Traum. 

Immer noch sah der kleine Korla ihn erwartungsvoll an. 

„Es ist gut einen Freund auf der Mühle zu haben,“ gab Krabat zu, „denn zu zweit ist manches einfacher. Aber wem ihr vertrauen könnt, das müsst ihr schon selbst entscheiden.“


	4. Mit Tinte und Blut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein kleines Geständnis: ich hab zwar eine recht gute Vorstellung davon, wie der Plot verlaufen soll, aber bei einer Sache bin ich mir noch nicht ganz sicher und das ist der slash-content. Ich hab die Geschichte hier auf AO3 mal als pre-slash oder unrequieted love deklariert (denn Juro/Krabat ist momentan noch ziemlich einseitig), und so ist es bisher auch, wie man in diesem Kapitel vermutlich zu merken beginnt. Aber ich muss mich da langsam vortasten, also kann ich nicht sagen ob da jemals eine richtige Liebesgeschichte draus wird - es gibt ja auch noch die Kantorka.

Als es an der Tür klopfte war Juro gerade dabei, missmutig die schwarzen Wände der Kammer anzustarren. Seit drei Stunden hatte er vergeblich versucht, sie reinzuwaschen – mit Wasser, mit Zauberei, mit frischer Tünche – aber sogar der Kalk verfärbte sich schwarz sobald er die rußige Wand berührte. Ein Kellerloch, oder das Innere eines Ofenrohrs hätte nicht schwärzer sein können. 

„Ja,“ rief er, und seine Laune wurde gleich noch einmal schlechter als er sah, wer herein kam. Es war Lyschko, ein wenig geduckt aber eilfertig lächelnd, die Mütze in den Händen und die kein Korn Staub am Kittel. 

„Meister,“ begann er, erfürchtig flüsternd, „ich will euch nicht stören, aber da ist etwas…“

„Heraus damit, Lyschko.“

„Die neuen Lehrburschen. Sie sollten die Mehlkammer ausfegen, so wie wir alle am ersten Tag, und ich war gerade zufällig zugegen als ich sehen musste, wie Krabat ihnen mit Zauberei geholfen hat.“

Juro konnte sich noch gut an Lyschkos ersten Arbeitstag erinnern. Lyschko war nur zwei Jahre nach Juro auf die Mühle gekommen – außer ihm hatte sonst keiner so lange überlebt. Doch schon an seinem ersten Tag hatte er Juro nur verflucht als er zu ihm in die Kammer gekommen war um ihm heimlich zu helfen. Also war Juro wieder gegangen und hatte ihn schuften lassen. Er war ein arroganter Hundsfott, der es verdient hatte sich abzurackern, aber noch schlimmer, er war ein echter Dummkopf, der nicht wusste was gut für ihn war. 

„Ich hab ihnen nicht gesagt, sie sollen die Kammer ausfegen,“ sagte Juro mit einem Schulterzucken. 

„Aber der Altgesell,“ gab Lyschko zu bedenken. 

„Dann reib es doch dem unter die Nase.“ Dummheit, Grobheit, Feigheit – all das konnte Juro verzeihen, aber Lyschkos Art, seinesgleichen zu verraten war ihm zuwider. „Ich brauche keinen Spitzel hier auf der Mühle, Lyschko. Das wir uns verstehen: vom ersten Tag an hast du mich behandelt wie ein Stück Dreck an deinem Stiefel, und das will ich dir nicht nachtragen, ich wollte es ja so. Aber wenn ich noch einmal sehe oder höre, dass du einem deiner Gesellen eins auszuwischen versuchst, das werde ich nicht so leicht vergessen.“

Sogleich verschwand die Speichelleckerei aus Lyschkos Haltung, und er stand stocksteif und aufrecht vor Juro. „Ganz besonders nicht Krabat, nicht wahr,“ zischte er wütend, und machte auf dem Stiefelabsatz kehrt. 

Beinahe hätte Juro mit den Fingern geschnippt um Lyschko festzumachen und ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen, doch da sah er Krabat im Gang stehen. Er lies die Hand sinken und wartete bis Lyschko fort war.

„Was wollte der?“ fragte Krabat.

„Nichts,“ log Juro. „Wie machen sich die Neuen?“

Ein Hauch von Schuld schien über Krabats Gesicht zu schleichen. Er war nicht nur groß geworden, in den drei Jahren auf der Mühle, auch seine Züge waren nicht mehr die eines Siebzehnjährigen. Es sah gut an ihm aus; kein Wunder, dass er den Mädchen den Verstand verdrehen konnte, aber es lag immer noch etwas offenes, ehrliches darin. Er konnte nichts verbergen und wusste es noch nicht einmal. 

„Gut,“ murmelte Krabat. „So wie wir alle als Lehrlinge, denke ich.“

Juro wartete, ob Krabat die Mehlkammer erwähnen würde, doch er tat es nicht. Hatte Krabat Angst vor ihm? Oder war es einfach alte Gewohnheit, den Meister anzulügen? Nach einem Moment unangenehmer Stille klopfte Juro ihm auf die Schulter. „Lyschko ist ein Widerling, aber wenn ich nicht wüsste wie ich mit ihm umzuspringen habe, dann könnte ich gleich den Hut an den Nagel hängen, meinst du nicht?“

*

Fünfzehn Jahre hatte Juro nun schon auf der Mühle im Koselbruch gelebt, doch in all dieser Zeit war es ihm nicht gelungen, den Koraktor gänzlich zu lesen. In den ersten Jahren hatte er noch nicht das völlige Vertrauen – oder vielmehr, die völlige Verachtung – des Meisters genossen, und es gab selten Gelegenheit für ihn, alleine in der schwarzen Kammer zu sein. Auch fiel es Juro zu Anfang schwer, schnell genug zu lesen, da er aus der Übung war und es auf der Mühle nichts gab, nicht einmal eine Bibel oder ein Gesangbuch, womit er sich üben konnte. Noch dazu enthielt der Koraktor viele Worte, die in der Pfarrschule, in der Juro sein Alphabet gelernt hatte – damals noch wissbegierig und fleißig, ganz so wie Krabat und Tonda und Michal in der schwarzen Schule – nie gefallen waren. Mancher Spruch, so vermutete Juro wenigstens, war halb Latein oder Griechisch, vielleicht sogar verballhorntes Hebräisch, so dass vielleicht selbst ein studierter Mann lange gebraucht hätte um den Sinn vollends zu begreifen. Anderes war in Hochdeutsch geschrieben, aber ein derart verschachtelt-finsteres Hochdeutsch, dass sogar ein Jurist damit zu kämpfen gehabt hätte.

Diese besonders vertrackten Teile des Koraktors hatte der Meister den Gesellen nie vorgelesen; womöglich überstieg das auch seinen Verstand – er war schließlich auch nur Müller von Berufs wegen und kein Gelehrter. 

Doch nun da er die Zeit und Muße dazu hatte, war Juro entschlossen sich durch das ganze Buch zu arbeiten, komme was wolle. Er hoffte, ja er war sich fast sicher, dass darin der Schlüssel zu Gedeih und Verderb auf der Mühle verborgen war – ein Weg, wie er und die anderen dem Teufel noch einmal von der Schippe springen konnten, ohne dass es einer Probe durch zwei Liebende bedurfte. Denn so konnten die Gesellen zwar freikommen, aber der Meister fuhr an ihrer statt in die Hölle, und wenngleich Juro daran zweifelte, dass er in den Himmel gekommen wäre selbst wenn er nie einen Fuß in den Koselbruch gesetzt hätte, so wollte er doch nur sehr ungern sterben um es herauszufinden. Außerdem: wahre Liebe lies sich nur schwer aus dem Hut zaubern. Sicher, er könnte die Gesellen jede Woche auf die Kirmes oder zum Jahrmarkt schicken in der Hoffnung, dass einer von ihnen ein Mädchen traf, das ihn freibitten wollte, doch wie oft kam es schon vor, dass zwei sich so liebten, das sie füreinander in den Tod gehen wollten? Dreimal war es in den fünfzehn Jahren möglich gewesen, doch jedesmal waren die Liebenden gescheitert.

Wenn es natürlich auch im Koraktor keinen Ausweg gab, dann stellte sich für Juro die gleiche Frage wie den Mädchen. Würde er sich für die Gesellen dem Herrn Gevatter opfern? Einen der es ihm anbot, so wie Merten, würde es nicht noch einmal geben. Trotzdem, Juro war sich nicht sicher, ob er zur Weihnachtszeit nicht vielleicht doch den Mut verlieren und aus Feigheit einen opfern würde. Er wollte es nicht, aber Juro hatte lange genug auf der Mühle gelebt um zu wissen, dass es Angst war, nichts als Angst, was die Menschen dumpf und grausam und böse machte… wenn da nicht Krabat gewesen wäre. 

Es war närrisch, und dumm, und ganz und gar gegen jede Vernunft, aber in den drei kurzen Jahren die der Junge nun auf der schwarzen Mühle war, war er Juro so sehr ans Herz gewachsen, dass er den Gedanken nicht ertragen konnte, Krabat am Neujahrstag ins Gesicht zu blicken, nachdem er einen der Zwölf in den Tod geschickt hatte. Wer wusste, was Krabat dann tun würde? Vielleicht würde sein Haar über Nacht eisgrau, sein Blick hohl, wie der von Tonda. Vielleicht würde er ihn eines Tages in der Scheune finden, aufgeknüpft, so wie Merten, blau im Gesicht und steif. Die Hölle, da war sich Juro mit sich einig, würde auch keine bessere Folter zu bieten haben. 

Wie war das gekommen? Juro war für sich geblieben, in all den Jahren auf der Mühle, er hatte keinem seine Geheimnisse vertraut, keinen wirklich zum Freund gehabt, sich vor allen verstellt. Manche, so wie Tonda, hatte er gemocht, doch er hatte ihren Tod ertragen können, hatte weiterleben können. Es war einsam, und manchmal beschlich ihn das kalte Gefühl, keinen Deut besser zu sein als der Meister, aber Krabat… vielleicht lag es daran, dass Krabat etwas Besonderes war, aber vielleicht war es auch nur einer von diesen seltsamen Zufällen, die es im Leben so gab, jedenfalls schien Krabat etwas in ihm geweckt zu haben. Einen neuen Mut, Willen, wie man es auch nennen mochte, aber auch noch andere Dinge, die Juro bis dahin völlig fremd waren – Stolz, Ehrgeiz, er wollte, dass Krabat ihn sah, so wie er wirklich war, nicht nur den dummen Juro, den Krabat zwar mochte, aber auch bemitleidete. Er wollte… es gab so einiges, was Juro wollte. Das dumme war nur, dass es alles ganz und gar zwecklos war. Es war wie ein Frühling mitten im Winter, wie ein Baum, der zwar blühte aber keine Früchte trug. 

Nach zwei Wochen in denen er kaum ein Auge zugetan hatte, war der Koraktor gelesen, von vorne bis hinten, und darin stand nicht viel was Juro Hoffnung machte. Es gab keinen Spruch, keinen Zauber, der stark genug war, um den Herrn Gevatter zu täuschen oder gar zu bezwingen. Natürlich nicht, das wäre ja auch dumm, denn vermutlich kam der Koraktor direkt vom Herrn Gevatter selbst, und wenn es Magie gab die ihn binden konnte, dann würde er sie genau so geheim halten wie das Rumpelstilzchen seinen Namen. 

Andererseits sah der Vertrag einen Ausweg vor – die Probe. Warum? War der Herr Gevatter gezwungen, diesen Weg freizulassen, und wenn ja, was zwang ihn?

Höllenzwang, so nannte man im Volksmund ein Buch wie den Koraktor, und darüber musste Juro bei genauerem nachdenken lachen, denn darin lag gewisse Doppeldeutigkeit: einerseits lehrte einen das Buch, die Mächte der Hölle zu benutzen, ihnen den eigenen Willen aufzuzwingen, aber andererseits erwarb man es nur durch einen Vertrag, der einen an die Hölle kettete, so fest wie der alte Meister das Buch an den Tisch gekettet hatte. 

Den ersten Freitag im Jahr hatten sie übergangen, doch am zweiten sammelten sich die Gesellen auf Hanzos Geheiß wie gewohnt vor der schwarzen Kammer. Es stand, das hatte Juro mit Genugtuung gelesen, nichts davon im Koraktor, dass der Unterricht in der schwarzen Kunst so zu erfolgen hatte wie sie es bisher gehalten hatten – weder dass sie sich in Raben verwandeln mussten, noch dass der Meister sie alle abzufragen hatte. So hielt Juro sie auf noch bevor sich einer in einen Raben verwandeln konnte und sagte zu ihnen, „Lassen wir das mit dem Federvieh für heute. Wir wollen doch mal sehen, ob es sich als Menschen nicht besser denkt und lernt.“

Die Kammer war aber zu eng für dreizehn ausgewachsene Kerle, deshalb fackelte Juro nicht lange, und hieß sie in die Stube gehen – „Schürt das Feuer und füllt die Becher, ich komme nach.“

Die Kette, die das Buch an den Tisch band hatte kein Schloss. Sie musste mit Magie dort angebracht sein – und ein Versuch zeigte, dass sie sich auch mit Magie lösen lies. Als Juro in die Stube kam, brannte das Feuer im Kamin bereits fröhlich, und tatsächlich waren Andrusch und Staschko bereits daran, eine Flasche Wein zu leeren. „So lässt sich’s leben!“ meinte Andrusch anerkennend, und hob den Becher, Juro zum Gruß. 

Hanzo jedoch, der Altgesell, saß mit verschränkten Armen und einem Stirnrunzeln da. „Es gibt doch, mit Verlaub,“ murmelte er, „gewisse Sitten und Bräuche auf dieser Mühle an denen besser nicht zu rütteln ist…“

„Es gibt Regeln,“ pflichtete Lyschko ihm eilig bei. 

Juro lies den Koraktor mit einem dumpfen Knall auf einen der Tische fallen. „Die gibt es,“ sagte er, und blickte dabei Hanzo an. „Und hier drin stehn sie. Ich bin der Meister, wohl oder übel, aber was hier steht, gilt auch für mich. Ich muss das Dutzend voll machen, ich bin verpflichtet, jedem der die Probezeit bestanden hat Unterricht in den schwarzen Künsten zu erteilen, einmal die Woche, ich muss euch in der Osternacht das Mal holen schicken, ich muss dafür sorgen, dass in Neumondnächten der tote Gang läuft, und wenn das Jahr sich dem Ende neigt muss ich einen von uns auswählen, der… nun, ihr könnt es euch denken. Das sind meine Pflichten, euch und dem anderen Vertragspartner gegenüber. Aber vieles, was der alte Müller so gehalten hat steht hier nicht.“

Einige nickten; nur Lobosch und Witko, die das Spiel auf der Mühle vielleicht noch nicht völlig durchschaut hatten, blickten betroffen. Schließlich fragte Lyschko, mit einem Glimmen in seinen blassen Augen, „Was geschieht, wenn der Meister den Vertrag bricht?“

Vielleicht dachten sie alle für einen Moment an die Geschichten vom Pumphutt; wie er die Müller bestrafte, die ihre Gesellen nicht recht behandelten, und wie er auf die Mühle gekommen war und dem Meister eine Lektion erteilt hatte – doch das war Mühlenrecht, und hatte mit der schwarzen Schule nichts zu tun. 

Am liebsten hätte Juro Lyschko nicht geantwortet, denn er wusste genau, warum Lyschko die Frage gestellt hatte. Er suchte nach einem Weg, Juro zu schaden. Und Angst hatte er sicher auch, denn nach ihrem Gespräch konnte er sich wohl ausrechnen, wen Juro am ehesten sterben lassen würde. 

„Ich schulde dir keine Antwort,“ sagte Juro, die Hand auf dem Koraktor, „dir nicht, Lyschko, und auch keinem anderen. Was ich euch lehre ist mir überlassen, solange es die geheimen Wissenschaften sind. Aber so will ich es nicht halten. Wenn einer Fragen hat, dann frag er. Ich für meinen Teil hab lange genug Geheimnisse vor euch allen gehabt. Brech ich den Vertrag… nun, man muss kein Scholta sein, um sich zu denken, dass es nichts Gutes für mich heißt. Es steht dann im Ermessen des Herrn Gevatter, mich zu holen und einen neuen Meister zu bestimmen – einen von euch, oder einen nach seiner Wahl.“

Lyschko sagte nichts weiter, aber er lächelte still in sich hinein. 

„Puh,“ seufzte Lobosch. „Da soll mich doch einer, das ganze ist ja noch vertrackter als die Zauberei an sich.“

Die anderen aber schwiegen weiter, jeder für sich in Gedanken versunken. Womöglich dachten sie darüber nach, wen wohl der Herr Gevatter auswählen würde, und ob sie selbst Meister sein wollten, wenn sie es könnten. Juro kannte die meisten von ihnen schon lange und wusste, dass nicht jeder so schnell Nein sagen würde wie Krabat. 

„So ist es,“ sagte er. „Und nun wisst ihr es. Also, was wollte ihr heute lernen?“

Da horchten die Gesellen auf – und manch einer blickte noch verwirrter drein als zuvor. Sowas hatte es auf der Mühle noch nicht gegeben, dass sie gefragt wurden, was sie lernen wollten. Keiner außer Juro hatte die Freiheit gehabt, im Koraktor zu lesen, und keiner der nicht außergewöhnlich mutig oder dumm oder beides war, traute sich, Fragen zu stellen. Juro blickte Krabat an, denn von allen hatte Krabat es in seiner kurzen Zeit auf der Mühle am weitesten mit der schwarzen Kunst gebracht, aber selbst Krabat sah ihn nur hilflos an. 

Verdammt, fluchte Juro still bei sich, als er in ihre leeren Gesichter blickte, Es ist nicht einfach, ein guter Meister zu sein. 

Vielleicht war es sogar ganz und gar unmöglich. 

„Also gut,“ sagte Juro schließlich, und öffnete den Koraktor an einer zufälligen Stelle. Beim Anblick der Zeilen lief es ihm kalt den Rücken herunter, denn er konnte förmlich spüren, wie das Schicksal ihn auslachte. 

„Dies,“ begann er zu lesen, „ist die Kunst eine Stimme zu stehlen…“

*

Mitte Januar stand auch der erste Neumond im Jahr an. Es regnete in einem zu, eiskalte Ströme von Regen, so dass die Nacht tintenschwarz war und es in allen Ecken rauschte und gluckste. Der Regen verschluckte selbst das Rattern des Fuhrwerks, als es sich aus der Dunkelheit löste, nur die Hahnenfeder flackerte unverzagt. Es zischte und dampfte, wenn die Tropfen auf die Rücken der Rappen fielen, so als wären Wagen und Pferde aus glühendem Eisen geschmiedet. 

Juro lies die Gesellen an sich vorbei zum Wagen laufen um die Säcke herunterzuziehen und sie in den toten Gang zu tragen. Als letzter ging er selbst. Er hoffte, dass er diese Neumondnacht so wie jede andere zuvor verbringen würde, stumm schuftend wie der Rest, doch bevor er einen Sack greifen konnte züngelte die Peitsche durch die Luft und knallte direkt vor seinem Gesicht. 

„Halt!“ rasselte die Stimme des Herrn Gevatter. 

Jetzt ist es um mich geschehen, dachte Juro und drehte sich um. Die Gestalt auf dem Kutschbock sah zu ihm herab; unter der breiten Hutkrempe konnte er Augen sehen die gleichermaßen hell und finster waren, sie schienen zu glühen und zugleich das Licht zu verschlucken. 

„Komm näher.“

Juro trat an den Kutschbock heran. Er fühlte den Regen nicht mehr und die Kälte, sein Körper war leicht wie im Traum. Seltsamerweise fiel auch die Angst von ihm ab als er sich dem näherte, was dort saß. Kein Mensch, kein Ding dieser Welt, etwas wie die Jahreszeiten, wie die Nacht, wie der Schlaf, etwas, das kommen musste. 

Der Herr Gevatter beugte sich zu ihm herab und der Blick aus den licht-finsteren Augen schien alle Hüllen abzustreifen: auf einmal war es, als offenbarte sich die ganze Welt, alles vom ersten bis zum letzten Tag, alles Werden und Vergehen, bis aufs letzte herab, doch auch da war kein Ende, es ging immer tiefer, immer weiter, ins Innerste und Äußerste…

Als Juro wieder zu sich kam schien es, als müssten Jahre vergangen sein, doch noch immer fiel der Regen auf sein heißes Gesicht. 

„Du siehst nun.“

Es war als hätte man ihm die Augen ausgebrannt, doch irgendwie gelang es Juro, zu nicken. 

„Es ist gut,“ sagte der Herr Gevatter, „es ist gezeichnet, mit Tinte und Blut.“

Er lies die Peitsche knallen. Die Arbeit, sah Juro erst jetzt, war bereits getan, der letzte Sack wieder auf dem Wagen verstaut. Schon gingen die Mühlknappen hinein ins Trockene um sich schlafen zu legen. Die Rappen zogen an, der Wagen ratterte an Juro vorbei und verschwand hinter einem Vorhang aus Nacht. 

Eine Hand legte sich auf Juros Schulter, sanft und warm. „Komm,“ sagte Krabat, und führte ihn auch hinein, durch den dunklen Gang in die Kammer des Meisters. Dort machte er Licht und legte Juro eine Decke um die Schultern und hieß ihn sich setzen. „In so einer Nacht kann man sich ja den Tod holen.“

Juro lachte. Es klang in der gespenstischen Still wie ein Rabenkrächzen; beide zuckten sie zusammen. 

„Was hat er gesagt?“ fragte Krabat, der vor dem Stuhl kniete, auf dem Juro saß um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. 

Juro war sich nicht sicher. Was er gesehen hatte, war schon jetzt so wirr wie ein Fiebertraum. Er rieb sich die Stirn. „Ich weiß es nicht.“

„War es schlecht?“ fragte Krabat besorgt.

„Das ist es ja nun.“ Worte konnten nicht fassen, was Juro für einen Moment gewusst hatte, als er in die Augen des Herrn Gevatters geblickt hatte, aber in Krabats Frage, das spürte er noch, lag des Pudels Kern. „Es war nicht gut und auch nicht schlecht. Oder es war beides… zu viel von beidem.“

Krabat hob die Brauen. „Aber es ist doch – der Herr Gevatter ist doch sicher –?“

„Der Teufel?“ fragte Juro frei heraus, denn das Wort hatte jede Schrecklichkeit verloren. „Das dachte ich auch, aber wenn er es ist, dann verstehen die Pfaffen nicht das kleinste bisschen vom ihm. Was mich nicht wundert, denn wozu bräuchte es einen gehörnten Schurken auf der Welt, wie die ihn an die Wand malen, wenn es Menschen genug darin gibt?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Eins weiß ich. Den zu betrügen geht nicht. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie ich es weiß, aber ihm ist nichts verborgen. Er wusste von dir und deinem Mädchen, davon wie ich den Meister belogen hab, wie wir heimlich geübt haben, den Meister zu besiegen… und noch seltsamer, ich hatte das Gefühl, es ist ihm gleich. Er nimmt es so wie es ist.“

Der Gedanke an die unermessliche Gleichgültigkeit, die er gefühlt hatte lies Juro schaudern. „Wir sind nichts,“ murmelte er. 

Krabat versuchte ihm mit der Decke etwas Wärme zurück in die Glieder zu reiben, mit einem Zipfel davon trocknete er Juro das Gesicht, bis Juro schließlich aufhörte zu zittern. 

„Ich bin ich,“ sagte Krabat mit fester Stimme. „Und du bist du.“


End file.
